Aimer
by histoirede
Summary: Sakuraba et Takami se disputent pour des bêtises... Yaoi.


**Titre :** Aimer  
**Disclaimer :** Takami & Sakuraba appartiennent tous deux à Inagaki & Murata.  
** Note : **Attention, on ne m'appelle pas "Le Mal Fait Fluff" pour rien.

- Sakuraba, je peux te dire quelque chose ?  
- Hmm. Bien entendu.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça faisait plusieurs années que j'étais amoureux de toi, hein ?  
- Hmm.  
- Et que quand nous nous sommes finalement mis ensemble j'étais vraiment, vraiment heureux.

Sakuraba rougit légèrement.

- Oui.  
- Sakuraba, je t'adore, je t'aime. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment dire pourquoi. J'aime te voir tout sérieux à propos de quelque chose, faire de ton mieux, et l'instant d'après faire ton enfant gâté. Et j'aime m'occuper de toi, depuis toujours.  
- ...hmm...  
- Et tu es si... enfin... je n'arriverai pas à trouver un bon terme, je le sais. Je veux dire, je... des fois je me dis que je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu fais avec moi, et...  
- Je suis avec vous parce que je vous aime, Takami-san.  
- Hmm, mais... je veux dire. Je... j'étais là à un moment où tu avais besoin de quelqu'un. J'ai profité de l'occasion. C'était... c'était évident que tu cherchais quelqu'un sur qui t'appuyer, quelqu'un qui t'aimerait pour ce que tu es.  
- ... c'est un mal ?  
- C'est juste que des fois je me dis... que peut-être tu m'aimes parce que... je t'aime ?  
- ... je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.  
- ... si j'arrête de prendre soin de toi, et de te couvrir de toutes les attentions possibles... tu ne m'aimerais plus.

Un court silence prit place.

- Takami-san, vous êtes stupide.  
- ... hein ?  
- Alors vous avez fait tout ça juste pour attirer mon attention ? Et ça a toujours été une corvée que de prendre soin de moi ?  
- ... je n'ai pas dit ça.  
- Si vous l'avez dit ! Et en plus de ça vous doutez de mes sentiments !  
- Mais... comprends-moi, Sakuraba...  
- Non, je ne veux pas comprendre ! Ca me fait de la peine ! Comment vous croyiez que j'allais prendre ça ? En disant "Ah oui, vous avez peut-être raison. Continuez de prendre soin de moi pour que je vous aime, Takami-saaaaan" ?  
- ... euh...  
- Oui, je vous aime parce que je sais que je peux compter sur vous ! Oui, je vous aime probablement parce que vous étiez là quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un ! Ca fait 5 ans que vous êtes là quand j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, et à ce que je sache vous êtes le seul !! Et, oui, j'adore quand vous me chouchouter, et ça me fait sentir aimé, et j'ai encore plus envie de vous aimer ! C'est un mal ?  
- ... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
- Et vous croyez que je ne vous aime que pour ça ?? Juste parce que je veux être protégé ? Parce que j'aime quand vous vous occupez de moi ?  
- ... ben...  
- Je vous aime parce que vous êtes gentil ! Mais je vous aime aussi parce que vous êtes intelligent, et que vous avez la tête sur les épaules ! Que vous me réprimandez quand il le faut, et que vous me félicitez quand je le mérite ! Et je vous aime parce que j'aime les garçons plus grands que moi ! Et parce que je vous trouve craquant torse-nu ! Et parce que vous embrassez bien ! J'ai des tas de raisons stupides pour vous aimer, vous savez !  
- Sa... Sakuraba...  
- Et je vous aime vraiment ! Vraiment, vraiment ! Et ça me fait de la peine que vous en doutiez !  
- Je... je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, crois-moi.  
- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Si je m'effondre en larmes dans vos bras pour me faire consoler, vous aurez encore l'impression que je vous aime parce que vous vous occupez de moi ??  
- Euh... hmm... non.  
- Takami-san... je vous aime, moi.  
- Je... Sakuraba, je...  
- Et si vous en doutez... peut-être que vous vous ne m'aimez pas vraiment. Peut-être que vous cherchiez juste quelqu'un à dorloter. Peut-être que ça n'avait aucune importance que ce soit moi...  
- Je... ne dis pas de bêtises. Je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur.  
- Mais pourquoi vous aimeriez quelqu'un comme moi ? Je n'ai aucun talent, je ne suis pas une lumière, et j'ai toujours besoin qu'on me surveille. Je suis bon que comme modèle, et encore, maintenant que je me suis coupé les cheveux...  
- Sakuraba !

Le lycéen baissa la tête, l'air abattu.

- Ne dis pas ça. Ne. Dis. Pas. Ca.  
- ... Alors je dois dire quoi ??  
- Je ne sais pas ! Ah, écoute, je ne voulais pas que ça parte comme ça. Je... je voulais juste partager une inquiétude avec toi et... enfin, laisse tomber.  
- Je suis trop bête pour comprendre, c'est ça ?  
- ... Sakuraba...  
- Takami-san, vous vous rendez compte qu'on ne s'est jamais disputés aussi longtemps ?  
- ... oui...  
- J'ai monstrueusement envie de vous, Takami-san.  
- ... quoi ?  
- Ben oui, à chaque fois qu'on se dispute on finit toujours par faire l'amour, non ? Ca doit être un réflexe conditionné.  
- Oui, mais d'habitude on règle la dispute d'abord.  
- Elle est pas réglée ?  
- Je sais pas, c'est toi qui étais fâché.  
- Oui, enfin, fâché, c'est un bien grand mot. Takami-saaaaaaaan...  
- ... quoi ?  
- Vous voulez pas faire l'amour ?  
- Tu passes vraiment du coq à l'âne, là, tu sais...  
- Vous avez pas envie de moi ?

Sakuraba s'approcha de son petit ami.

- Là n'est pas la question.  
- ... alors mon physique vous plaît pas ?  
- Ne sois pas ridicule.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, Sakuraba retira son t-shirt et attrapa le poignet droit de Takami d'une de ses mains.

- ... Takami-saaan...  
- Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment on en est arrivé là.

Sakuraba déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Takami et celui-ci répondit par un court baiser sur la bouche de son petit ami.

- On est deux adolescents très amoureux ?  
- Je ne suis plus un adolescent.  
- ... mais vous êtes très amoureux.  
- ... à en mourir.  
- Mais moi je vous aime plus.  
- Certainement pas.  
- Si je vous assure.  
- Je gagne sur la durée.  
- Ca ne compte pas.  
- Bien sûr que ça compte. J'ai passé la puberté en étant amoureux de toi.  
- ... Ca devait être intéressant.  
- Enfin, avec ça, je gagne haut la main.  
- Mais moi j'ai déjà pleuré pour vous. Ca compte.  
- Tu pleures pour tout.  
- Rôô, même pas vrai. Je pleure que quand je me trouve nul et pour vous.  
- ... ça fait quoi, un jour sur deux ?  
- Ce que vous êtes mauvaise laaaangue.  
- D'habitude tu ne te plains pas de ma langue.  
- C'est quoi cette proposition perverse ?  
- C'est toi qui a l'esprit mal tourné.  
- C'est votre main qui est en train de me tripoter allégrement.  
- C'est toi qui t'es mis torse-nu sans qu'on te demande rien.  
- Il fait chaud.  
- Oui, enfin, il y a 5 minutes tu quémandais que je te fasse l'amour, quand même.  
- C'est parce que je vous aime plus.


End file.
